Truth for Nessie
by PurpleyPurple814
Summary: Bella, Edward and Jacob would explain to Nessie that Jake used to be in love with Bella and she loved him back rated teen for two curse words ONE SHOT


**AN: Okay, so.., this is my first Fan Fic so be nice! I hope you like it and reviews are greatly appreciated!**

It was September tenth, Renesmee was seven. They had finished celebrating and it was late. Charlie, Sue, Seth, Billy, most of the wolves, and their imprinted girlfriends had all been there for the party and had now left. The rest of the Cullens had drifted off to various activities. Esme was working on blueprints for an addition to the cottage. Alice was designing an outfit for Esme on the computer. Carlisle was reading a recently published medical journal so he could stay current in medicine. Emmett and Jasper were playing chess by the big glass wall. Rosalie was switching between fawning over Renesmee and her gifts (like any other aunt) and helping Alice with her near as perfect fashion expertise. Bella had been cleaning up from the party, but Edward gave her a look that defiantly meant something. She focused hard on something for a moment and Nessie had been the only one to pick up on it, Bella had been letting Edward _hear_ her. She asked her dad in her head what it was about, but he just said, "Not right now sweetie, I need to talk to your mother first." This left Jacob and Renesmee alone to watch and laugh at some terribly inaccurate Vampire horror movies that no one else was interested in.

As her parents left the house, Nessie touched Jacob's cheek, '_What do you think they're up to?' _Jacob shrugged, he wasn't concerned.Bella and Edward walked back into the Cullen living room a half hour later holding hands. They had left the house and gone just far enough into the woods so that the super sensitive vampire and werewolf ears could no longer hear them. The look on Edward's face was very determined and Bella's was slightly worried and apologetic, "Jacob, Renesmee," he stated firmly, "Bella and I want to talk to you both back at the cottage."

"Mom? Dad? What is it?" Renesmee asked worried by her mother's expression and her father's assertiveness.

"I think I know what they're getting at"

"You do" Edward said to Jacob curtly, "Bella, love, don't worry She'll take it fine."

"Does she really have to know about that? I mean it's all ancient history," Jacob asked edgily.

"No it's not Jacob. It was only seven years ago, before our daughter was born and she needs to know what happened," Edward replied icily.

"What do I need to know?" Renesmee asked once back at the cottage. She was a mix of uncertainty and fear for the answer. She could read her family well and could tell it was something important that they didn't _really_ want her to know. _Well… actually _she thought_ Dad seems like he does want me to know, but mom looks a little umm apprehensive. And Jacob looks a little miffed about this. Dad? Are you going to tell me what the hell happened? _

But Bella replied before Edward could. "Ummm well you see Nessie, now that you're seven and about to reach immortality, your dad, and I want you to know some more about us. We think it's important to know before you and Jacob get too serious in your relationship. You see, I was in love with your dad and Jacob at the same time and they both were in love with me. I've even kissed Jacob, not that I love him like that anymore. Your father and I just thought you should know about all this."

Jacob stepped in to assure Renesmee, "Don't worry Nessie, I don't love her like that anymore either and it was before you were born and all. Just don't think about it. She loved me anyway, I didn't love her back as much."

Bella then got a little mad at Jacob's lie, "Yeah right Jacob _you_ were in love with _me_ when I was completely broken and not in the position to love again! You were in love with me before I started healing and fell in love with you, but I _always _loved Edward more! You always wanted to _kill_ him; you even wanted me to pick you and to kill him on our _wedding day_! You still loved me when I was pregnant and don't say that was Nessie because that's not what made you drive to the Cullens to see if I was still human or not!"

Jacob retorts, "Don't flatter yourself Bella you were defiantly the one who was more in love! The only person I've ever really been in love with is Nessie and I've always loved her! It was much more of a crush for me, you fell into love easily because your little bloodsuckers left you!"

Bella got really pissed and called Jacob a dog, mongrel, ect. Bella and him continued to argue for a little longer while Edward was sitting off to the side trying not to laugh. Their argument was too vague for Renesmee to get the gist if what happened. So, Edward, trying to end his daughter's confusion, started to give Nessie the whole story.

"Okay Ness, here's the truth: I stupidly left your mom for a while, hoping to protect her by taking the vampires out of her life. Bad idea. You see, it both emotionally and physically wounded us. While I was gone, your mom and Jacob's friendship flourished. Jacob had always had a little crush on her (before she and I were together and before he was a werewolf). As they spent more time together Bella found that it helped her to heal a little to have a good friend to be there for her, while she unknowingly started to fall in love with him. She didn't realize it having only been in love once and that —for both of us— was a very sudden and intense falling in love. She didn't notice it as she subtly fell in love with him. Jacob knowingly fell in love with her hoping that eventually time would heal her (as I hoped) and he could be the one she would love forever. After I came back—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Bella interrupted, "After I came back?" That's not exactly what happened. You see Nessie, what really happened was he stupidly ran to Italy to provoke the Volturi into _killing him_. Because he _thought _I was dead. (Alice thought I committed suicide because she saw me jump off a cliff). Then she and I had to run to Volterra and save his ass and we did. _Then_ he came home with us. As you were saying."

Edward repressed as smile at his wife's outburst, "After I came back, Bella _did_ love me more than Jacob, but I could see that she _did_ love him. I know I made it hard for her, I kept her away from him mostly out of jealousy, (my excuse was that young werewolves were too dangerous). It made me sad to see that she could pick him and have an almost completely human life with him. She picked me instead. It hurt her to do so, she cried all night and I told her to pick him if she was this upset over it. All I've ever wanted is for her to be happy. She told me that without me she couldn't be happy, that she would have cried for days not just a night if she hadn't picked me, and that she would be hurting a lot more. Your mom picked me and married me. All of these feelings really ended with your birth though. Jacob no longer loved your mom like that and she could love me without worrying about hurting Jacob. She always did love me more, I guess she wouldn't have jumped off a cliff just to hear his voice. By the way, you know you never did tell me the truth, _were_ you trying to kill yourself? I've never thought that you were completely honest about that"

"Umm well… I… uhh… don't like talking about it because it hurts you to know what you leaving did to me."

"_Bella, _answer the question."

"Yes _and_ no, you see when I _jumped_ it was, like I said, just to hear your voice. But when I was standing there and then in the water, I could hear you yelling at me not to jump, then begging me not to jump, and then yelling at me to fight and stay alive, I thought, "What's the point?" I was already partially dead inside after you left. I was like a zombie until I started hanging out with Jacob (not that the pain ever left) but it was lessened in his presence. When I was drowning, instead of my life flashing before my eyes I saw you. Everything about you, perfectly clear in my head and, well, a life without you isn't worth living. Jacob saved me from the water and since my future was lost from being with the wolves Alice assumed I had died. And why should _you_ be the only one allowed to kill himself?"

Renesmee jumped in having been too surprised until this point to comment, "Wait a minute! You three were in a love triangle? Dammnit that's so messed up! But your story is also really sweet! You both are willing to kill yourself for the other! It's so romantic, like Romeo and Juliet!"

Edward and Bella started laughing, Edward responded first, "That's what we equated ourselves to, though Romeo had it easy all he had to do was grab a little poison. But still, very similar, mistake after mistake just like us. Though we didn't have a tragic ending"

Bella was abruptly serious again, "We were always willing to die for one another. Remember when you were a baby and the Volturi were after us? Well remember how I thought Alice wanted me to save you and I was going to send you away with Jacob? That's because if something happened to Edward I wasn't planning on living either. And he wasn't planning on living without me, but mainly we were dying together to save you." Bella touches the locket as she continues, "We love you more than our own lives. We knew that not both of us could come out of it alive but maybe you could, and if one of us wasn't surviving, then neither was the other. Jacob you have to understand that. You had better love her as much as Edward and I love her and each other. If you don't than you're not good enough for her."

"I do, of course I do, I love you Renesmee Carlie Cullen, and I hope you love me just as much"

"Yes Jacob Ephraim Black I love you too. I'd be willing to die for or with you any day!"

"And thank you Jacob for all that you've done for me and my family. For taking care of me when I was broken. If it weren't for you who knows what Edward would have come home too. Thank you for protecting me from vampires when the Cullens weren't available, for helping us with Victoria's newborns. And thank you for protecting the rest of my family and me while I was pregnant and Sam wanted to kill me. Thank you for being there when she was born, protecting her from me as a newborn, and for protecting her from the Volturi. You're a good guy Jacob, She loves you too and you two are good for each other."

"Really Jacob, now that we are over our prejudice and our jealousy, I really do like you. It's obvious that you do love my daughter, I am very grateful to you, for taking care of my Bella and for loving my daughter."

"_Your_ Bella? Wow that's possessive." Jacob joked.

"It's a mate thing you wouldn't get it!" Bella snapped.

"Wow, jeez, take it easy I was just kidding around!"

"You see Jake one of the main things about mates is that once you fall in love, you _don't_ fall out. That's why he's _my _Edward and I'm _his _Bella. We belong only to each other. _Forever. _That's the whole reason why I am a vampire, to be with him forever."

"I see that you get that, so take it seriously _never_ get between mates. That was the whole Victoria conflict." Edward let that sink in then he added, "Oh and if you hurt Nessie in anyway we will personally rip you apart so viciously that you won't be able to heal fast enough to live."

"DAD!" "Edward!" Renesmee and Bella exclaimed at the same time, Renesmee sounding more like an embarrassed/annoyed teenager and Bella out of exasperation.

"Hey he needs to know what he's getting into."

"You are so an overprotective father, hell your just overprotective!"

"Still annoyed with my never faltering presence when you were human? You know I wasn't going to let anything happen to the love of my… well not my life, I'm dead. The love of my existence."

"Not really, I like it when you're around."

"Ew. Gag we with a spoon you two are so sugary sweet! Its gross!" Jacob was joking again.

As they walked back to the big white house together Renesmee thought over what she'd just been told. Though it was surprising hearing that her mother and the guy who had imprinted on her once had romantic feelings for one another she wasn't worried. She knew the story about Sam, Leah, and Emily, Jacob wasn't in love with her mom. He loved Nessie now and that's it. Imprinting was two-way, she loved Jacob just as much as he loved her. She smiled to herself at these reassuring thoughts_. Someday I'll marry Jacob Black._ She was insanely happy, she had a great and never ending life ahead of her. _Hope dad doesn't get mad if Jake and I get serious. Though he can't complain, he snuck into mom's room every night!_

**AN: Okay now REVIEW!!!!!**


End file.
